


Kind, Sweet, Worthy

by Typically_Tyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typically_Tyler/pseuds/Typically_Tyler
Summary: Thor and Bruce are on a road trip and stop at a gas station. Thor has a conversation with a fan





	Kind, Sweet, Worthy

The events that led to Thor's haircut were complicated to say the least and when a small child with pigtails and a big smile changed his heart. "I like the short hair better, mister Thor. There's a cool lighting bolt in the side it looks like." The girl said sitting next to Thor on a bench outside a gas station he and Bruce had stopped at. She couldn't be more the ten years old but she held this confidence that could rival a grown man. She spoke again. "No offense, Mister Thor, but my favorite avenger is Hulk. You see, green is my favorite color and there's a theme in all my favorite things. Green!" She giggled at Thor's confused smile, poking his arm. "Can you hear me, mister Thor?" Thor laughed at that, watching her smile grow more at his laughter. "Yes, I hear you, young one. Though I have to disagree, you see, my favorite avenger is the man behind Hulk." The girl cocked her head, not many people knew it was Bruce behind Hulk. Or rather that they were the same. "My favorite avenger is Dr. Bruce Banner, he has seven PhDs!" Thor smiled lightly, thinking about his friend did that to him. "Bruce is, if you ask anyone who knows him, stronger than Hulk. Bruce looks better in purple than green." The girl chimed in. "What's Dr. Bruce like?"

Bruce heard his name as he walked out of the gas station with poptarts and two waters. He saw Thor with a young girl and decided to leave them be and listen from the door. 

"Bruce Banner is kind, and sweet, and he deserves so much more than he's been given. Bruce is worthy of the title; he is the strongest Avenger." Thor grinned gently, his thoughts taking over his words. "Bruce is my favorite avenger." The girl giggled more before her mother called for her, she waved to Bruce and said goodbye to Thor. "Goodbye, Mister Thor!" He waved back now noticing Bruce behind him. 

"So you heard that?" Thor asked as Bruce sat next to him where the girl had been. "Oh yes." Bruce whispered softly, he was red and he couldn't meet Thor's eye. "And you know I mean every word?" Thor watched him carefully. "Heh. Um. Yeah." Bruce handed him the poptart. "I got this for you." Thor smiled, taking it and whispering: "Kind, sweet, worthy."


End file.
